Summer Break
by PriestessTeeTee
Summary: kagome and sango are going on their annual trip to the lake house. this time they are bringing friends miroku and his friend inuyasha. what will happen when they get to the lake house.
1. The beginning of the adventure

This is my first story you guys so please bear with me.

Just to let you kno I do not own inuyasha.

It was that time of year again and kagome and her best friend sango were at kagome's house planning their trip to go to kagome's lake house for the summer.

_Omg! Its finally here kagome! I cant wait to go on the road to the lake house. _Sango said_._

_Yea I kno rite! I cant believe that we only have 2 more days of school then we are out! Whoo-hoo! I cant wait!! _Kagome said.

_I know! Oh yea kagome I forgot to tell you that miroku wants to know if he can come and he says he wants to bring a friend. So he wants to know if you have enough space for them to tag along_. Said sango_._

_Sure sango they can come, we have enough space. The more the merrier! _Said kagome.

_Ok I will tell him tomorrow in school. This trip is going to be a lot of fun! _sango said.

_Yea I wonder what you and miroku are going to do? Kagome said laughing at sango. U know he likes you and I know you like him._

_Shhhhhhh! Your not suppose to tell anyone remember kagome what if someone hears you!_

_Its ok sango mom and sota are out and gramps is in the tv room sleeping on the kagome. Besides we are in my room upstairs he wont b e able to hear us._

_Just making sure. Said sango. I wonder what you and miroku's friend are going to do?_

_Nothing! Said kagome in a defensive way. We havent even met yet so I don't know what he is like or if he is the friendly type. Besides I am goin to be busy looking out for you and miroku so you guys wont sneak off. _Said kagome teasingly.

_Very funny kagome _said sango angrily_._

_Aw sango I am just messing with you, you know that, don't get mad._

_Yea I know. _Said sango.

The girls are interupted when sango gets a text from miroku.

_Hey kagome I just got a text from miroku asking me if you agreed to let them go._

_Oh cool tell him yea._said kagome_._

_Ok. He says cool and that he will meet us tomorrow at school and that his friend is coming tomorrow afternoon and that he wants us to meet him by the juice bar after school. _said sango_._

_Oh ok cool. _Said kagome

_ok. Kagome im going home to go and eat talk to you later bye!_

_Yea see ya tomorrow sango and don't forget we are going to meet miroku's friend so don't be late. _Said kagome.

_Okay! _Said sango.

Kk guys I am going to end it there for now.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thnk the people that reviewed…. Thank you so much!

Chapter 2

After sango left kagome decided to go and take a shower, she went over to her dresser and took out her underwear and baby phat pajamas. She got a blue bra with a matching lace bottom.

"oh how I love lace, they are so comfortable and sexy. I wonder if I should bring some along with me on our trip to the lake house". Said kagome thinking to herself.

"yea I should". said kagome.

Kagome took her stuff and headed to the bathroom, but not without stopping to her radio to play one of her favorite songs, 'Us against the world' and she went into the shower singing to the music.

At miroku's house.

Miroku is at home on the phone with his friend inuyasha.

"so what time is your flight for again?" said miroku.

"I'm leaving on the 1:30 flight." Said inuyasha.

"oh ok. So how is it in the Bahamas?" said miroku. (in case I forgot to tell you inuyasha lives in the Bahamas.)

"its good you know, its sunny most of the time and the beaches are awesome and the girls are hot! But its nice that I coming over there to Japan to visit friends." Said inuyasha.

"yea I hear you, oh! I forgot to tell you that we are going to a lake house this summer, and were going with girls!"said miroku excitedly.

"Oh cool! With who?" said inuyasha.

"with my friends sango and kagome. Kagome is my friend that is letting us go with her to her annual trip to her lake house. She and sango go every year and this time they are letting us go with them. This is going to be fun, I can see it already." Said miroku with a grin on his face.

"Oh ok. Well I am gonna go finish packing, ttyl bro!" said inuyasha.

"kk dude! Later bro!" oh and dude bring enough swim gear ok?" said miroku.

"yea dude. Bye." Said inuyasha.

The next day at school.

Finally! Kagome said to herself as the class clock hit 3:00, I couldn't wait for school to end, just one more day! Said kagome to herself.

Kagome walked outside to go by the tree in the school like always when she waits on sango. Soon sango left the building walking on the side of miroku talking to him. Kagome started daydreaming about her trip to the lake house when she was brought back by the sound of sango's voice.

"miroku you pervert!" sango screamed while hitting him across the face with her bag.

Kagome giggled as sango stood there beating up miroku. After five minutes miroku told sango that he has to go home to meet his friend and she let him go but not without one last hit in his head.

"Kagome? Kagome are you there?" said sango.

"hmmmmm? Oh yea sorry about that sango I was just thinking about what miroku just said…you know about going to meet his friend….i was just imagining how he looked." Said kagome quietly.

"oh ok so that is why you are smiling. Oh I get it now!" sango said teasingly.

"ha ha, very funny sango!" said kagome annoyed.

"lets go and put our bag up and go to the juice bar, remember?" said sango.

"oh, yea…lets go!" said kagome.

At miroku's house.

"dude I'm home are you here yet?" miroku said out loud looking for his friend.

"well it took you long enough! Do you know how bored I was? I was half tempted to go out for a walk! Said inuyasha angrily. "Oh yea , my flight was changed last night, my mom told me after I was packing last night. I left on an earlier flight so I got here hours ago."

"well sorry dude but its not my fault u came early!" said miroku.

"I know that but your school ended an hour ago, didn't it? Said inuyasha.

"oh yea I'm late because a beautiful girl was beating on me and I forgot and left the school later than I expected." Said miroku.

"you haven't changed one bit." Said inuyasha. " your still getting beat up from girls because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself" he said laughing.

"what can I say? I love women!" said a laughing miroku. " oh yea dude we gotta go, we have to meet the girls at the juice bar, lets go!" said miroku.

"coming! Wait up dude!" said inuyasha.

And they were out the door on their way to meet the girls.

At the juice bar.

Kagome and sango are at a table waiting on miroku and his friend. Miroku walks in and inuyasha is still coming around the corner.

"hey miroku!"

"hey sango, kagome."

"what's up miroku?" said kagome.

"hey……..miroku? where is your friend?" said kagome.

"oh he should be coming in now, we were looking at these tennis in the store next door" said miroku. "oh here he is now—hey inuyasha! Over here!"

When kagome looked in the direction that miroku was looking, she stopped dead. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. His amber eyes that were as clear and shiny as ice, his built figure, his long raven black hair and his killer smile. She could feel her heart rate speed up to a dangerous rate and by the look of him she was getting hot all over…….he was nothing like what I pictured him to be, she thought.

Inuyasha came over to the table and sat down on the side of miroku across from kagome.

"hey" he said.

Ohhh! This is going to be one hell of a summer! Kagome thought to herself. "I guarantee it!"

That's it guys…..well at least for this chapter!!!!

Dnt forget to R&R!!!

Later guys!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry kno you haven't heard from me in a while but I'm back!!! That's right im bac n I am going to finish the story for you guys..

Ohhhhh!! This is going to one hell of a summer kagome thought to herself. I guarantee it!

"h-hey" kagome muttered, surprised that she could say anything at all.

"h-how a-are you?" she said shyly.

"oh I'm good. How bout you?" inuyasha replied.

"o-oh I'm fine, thank you" she replied.

"good" inuyasha replied.

"so, inuyasha tell us about yourself" said sango.

"hmm? Well I live in the Bahamas and I love sports. Oh and I like to walk on the beach, go riding, boating, fishing and my favorite dish is conch salad—oh yeah! That's the best dish ever you guys should try it sometime." Inuyasha replied.

"oh , very interesting" replied sango.

Kagome took this opportunity to drift off in her mind. She figured inuyasha those were too busy talking to ask her questions right now.

"Come on pull yourself together kagome!" She screamed inside her head, "stop acting all shy and talk to the boy or else he is going to think you are weird- and stop babbling like an idiot too!"

Satisfied kagome pulled herself back to the conversation and found herself calming down bit by bit. After she got into the conversation she found out that she liked inuyasha as a friend and that he is not half bad at all, once you get to know him a little bit. After about a few hours inuyasha kagome and the gang left the juice bar and went outside.

"that was fun" said a smiling kagome.

"yeah it was" said inuyasha

"yeah" said sango.

"you bet" said miroku. "so what do we do now?"

"I don't know" said inuyasha. "what do you guys want to do?"

The girls looked at each other and replied, "lets go to the carnival!"

"sure why not?" said inuyasha. "Lets go!"

At the carnival

"Okay guys were here!" said kagome excitedly. " I want to go in the house of mirrors first! Wanna come wit sango?"

Miroku side stepped and said. " no we're going to the kissing booth, take inuyasha with you"

"who said I was going to the kissing booth? Im not kissing some stranger! Forget it!" said sango.

"shhhh." Miroku whispered in her ear, " I'm trying to get them too together ok?"

"oh- Don't mind sango of course she is coming with me she said so herself" smiled miroku. "you two run along we'll be here when you get back. Go on! Have fun!"

"ah- yea I forgot sorry. Go ahead you two!" said sango.

After about two minutes, inuyasha decided what the heck! I might as well go, she's pretty and I want get to know her anyway.

"Wanna go?" asked inuyasha

"yea sure" said kagome.

With that inuyasha and kagome left for the house of mirrors.

House of Mirrors

" ready?" said inuyasha

" as I'll ever be, lets go!" said kagome.

Kagome stepped inside and saw that the house had a maze of mirrors and was instantly excited to get through the maze. With that she went almost full speed ahead into the house.

Bam!!

"Ouch!! Ow! Ow! Ow! Kagome said rubbing her head where she hit it when she walked into the mirror.

Inuyasha burst in with speed, very alert and ready to pounce.

"what happened?" he said, extremely concerned.

"oh I knocked my head on the mirror, well actually I walked into it, clumsy me" she said apologetically.

A laughing inuyasha stood there looking at kagome. "two seconds and you already get hurt, yeah clumsy you.

"does it hurt?" inuyasha asked looking at her forehead. "right here?" he asked touching a red spot on her head.

"yea-ow! Kagome winced at the pain " yea rite there hurts"

"ok, sorry, here I'll make it better" inuyasha did not know what made him do it but he bent and kissed her forehead. " there. All better"

Kagome was shocked! He kissed her! Well actually her forehead- but still he kissed her!

She took a deep breathed and managed, "thank you, much better"

"your welcome, now lets get through the maze together this time. You ready?" inuyasha replied.

More relaxed kagome said "yep sure bet! Lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 u guys I hope u love it !!!!!!

"you guys look like you had a lot of fun" said miroku and sango.

"we sure did" said inuyasha looking down at kagome with a smile. "we had a blast."

"that's good to hear, actually I am kinda relieved, I thought you two wouldn't get along." Said miroku

"oh no, we had a lot of fun together, inuyasha is actually a lot of fun to be with once you get to know him" said a smiling kagome.

"oh, ok so what do we do now?" asked miroku

"well I don't know about you guys but its late and im going home to rest up for tomorrow, its our last day..finally, I've been wating all week for this day." Said sango

"oh yeah..me too." Said kagome "yeah you guys I think I am going to go home too I can't wait for tomorrow to come and for school to end. Oh yeah! omg! I completely forgot to tell you guys, we are leaving tomorrow after school ok? So I am going to get the car and pick you guys up on the way to school so you can just put your bags in the car. That way we can leave when when school is over."

"oh ok cool, no problem." Said sango

"yeah no problem" said miroku. " I'll just bring along inuyasha with me to school, we are going to have so much fun."

"is that ok with you inuyasha?" asked kagome

Gee, kagome is very considerate of others. Inuyasha said to himself. She's always looking out for other people before herself. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Inuyasha felt a stab of jealousy take over at that last thought, and je instantly shut it out. He has never been jealous before, why start now?

"inuyasha?" asked kagome

"hmmm? Oh yea sure, its ok, no problem"said inuyasha

And with that all of them left for home. Thinking about the days to come and all the fun they would have.

The Next Day

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!- BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

_Kagome groaned and rolled over in her bed an banged on the alarm clock, then two minutes later she hopped up out of the bed and ran for the bathroom, stumbling on her suitcase in the process she fell and bruised her arm. In pain she quickly sprung up an went head on into the shower, eager for it to be the last day of school._

"good morning sis" said sota

"morning sota- hey mom where are the car keys?"

"oh they're on top of the refridgerator hun"

"ok thanks mom- hey gramps- mum wats for breakfast?"

"eggs ,bacon and pancakes oh and hunn, have a safe trip"

"ok mom sure will, see you guys when we get back"

"okay sweetie, have fun!" said kagome's mother

At sango's house

'HONK! HONK!'

"Hey sango you ready?" yelled an excited kagome "come on lets go!"

"ok kagome hold on one minute will ya! I'm coming – by mom, dad, kohaku! See ya!"

"whew! You ready to go kagome?"

"you bet! Let's go get miroku those"

"sure they should be up" said sango

At miroku's house 

"come on miroku! The girls are waiting! Hurry up!"

"okay okay I'm coming! No need to shout inuyasha!"

"I have plenty reasons to shout for one you moving too slow and two you're taking too long!" said inuyasha.

"come on guys, stop shouting its ok were not late" said kagome and sango

"just put you're bags in the car and lets go" said kagome

"okay we're comin!" said inuyasha

At school

As kagome pulled up in the school's parking lot, the girls nearby were staring and pointing and admiring inuyasha. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her and instantly dismissed it. _Why should she get jealous? Inuyasha is not her boyfriend? What should she care if the girls were ogling him everywhere they went?_ But she did care and she was a little jealous. Why are they looking at him like he is a pair of name brand jeans on sale in the mall? Kagome decided that she would just ignore the girls and have fun today; after all she was going to the lake house today, she should be happy.

"kagome you coming or do you want to stay in the car an kill the steering wheel with that death-like grip you have on it?" asked a concerned inuyasha

Kagome noticed that her knuckles were white as snow and she let the steering wheel go, she also noticed that sango and miroku were already inside.

"Oh yes I'm coming, sorry about that."

"No problem" said inuyasha

Inuyasha wondered was making kagome so tensed back in the car she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Do you mind if I hang with you today?" asked inuyasha

"Sure I don't mind, it's gonna be fun!" said kagome, excited to be spending the day with inuyasha. That ought to make the other girls jealous.

As kagome and inuyasha walk through the front door, all of the girls were staring at inuyasha

"Don't you feel awkward inuyasha?" she said quietly

"No, why should I?"

"Because all of the girls are staring at you" kagome said in a whisper

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh that's ok it doesn't bother me, no worries, why, does it bother you?"

"Yes- I mean no it doesn't I'm just asking, that's all."

"I think it's cute that you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!!"

"Yes you are."

Kagome admitted defeat.

"how can you tell?"

Inuyasha chuckled again.

"It's written all over your face"

Inuyasha pulled kagome to his side in a friendly hug.

"Don't worry it's not obvious, I noticed because I saw the look before, in the parking lot."

Kagome smiled and her cheeks blushed a rosy pink. "Oh" she said.

"come on let's go find sango and miroku."

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha felt kagome stiffen at the sound of a voice heading toward them.

"Oh, hi Barbra what's new?"

"Oh nothing much, who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is-"

"Barbra?" he said

"Yeah that's Barbra"

"Hi Barbra, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to" said Barbra.

"So kagome is this your boy friend- oh of course not what was I thinking! No one would be interested in you. So how did you meet him? Is he blind? Did you pay him to walk with you? Is he betting someone?

"Umm no – we just- uh well- I- we" kagome stammered

"Are you nuts who wouldn't be interested in someone like kagome? They would have to be blind, stupid and emotionless, to pass a girl like this every day and not notice her! Said inuyasha, trying to control his temper and disgust for Barbra.

Kagome turned a crimson red with embarrassment.

"Ha! I-" Barbra said before she was interrupted by inuyasha.

"Well Barbra if you will excuse us we have to go, it was nice meeting you." Said inuyasha.

"Umm sure. Okay" said Barbra.

Inuyasha linked his hands with kagome and pulled her softly to him and met her lips in a passionate and mind blowing kiss. As they parted kagome looked up into inuyasha eyes an inuyasha felt as though he would drown in their depths. He lifted his hand a touched her cheek. Then glanced at Barbra, who was shocked, smiled and he and kagome left and went to look for sango and miroku.

Later on they found miroku and sango in the classroom sitting down talking, inuyasha and kagome joined them and they went through the rest of the day together.

After School

"Finally I thought school would never end" said sango

"You said it" said miroku

"Yep let's go kagome" said inuyasha

"Yea sure coming, sango do you mind if inuyasha sits in front with me?" said kagome

"No I don't mind at all, go right ahead."

"Okay thanks" said kagome "inuyasha, want to sit up front?"

"Okay sure, love to."

"Alright, everyone set?" miroku asked

"Yeah, here we go" said kagome, turning on the radio.

_This is going to one hell of a vacation _said inuyasha to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 you guys, I hope you like it!

Inuyasha woke up sometime that night and noticed that they were still driving. He sat up straight stretched his arms and looked over at the driver. Kagome looked like she was about to drop sleep any moment. Inuyasha smiled, when he eyes closed for two seconds and shot back open to look at the road. Kagome felt like someone was watching her and she looked around to find inuyasha smiling at her. Her heart beat sped up to a dangerous rate at that beautiful smile.

"What's the matter?" kagome asked

"Nothing, except that you are very sleepy, but you are determined to keep on driving." Inuyasha said on a chuckle. "Why don't you let me take over and you get some sleep?"

"Oh that's ok, really we will soon be there and then I will take a long nap."

"No. you're sleepy and you need your rest, all you have to do is give me directions and I will follow them while you got to sleep. Don't worry we won't get lost" inuyasha said

"Okay. Sure just let me write down some of the directions and then you can take over."

Kagome pulled over on the side of the road and scribbled down some directions on a piece of paper she found in her book bag. Then she and inuyasha switched places. Inuyasha saw kagome trying to relax, but she wasn't having any luck. Inuyasha pulled kagome to him and let her lean on his shoulder. Kagome stiffened and then after a few minutes she began to relax and get more comfortable. She was asleep within minutes. Inuyasha turn the key in the ignition and set off for the lake house.

It was dawn when kagome woke up. She realized that she was being held by inuyasha and she smiled._ Inuyasha is a very nice person, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Oh of course he has one. What girl in their right mind wouldn't want someone like inuyasha? _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha felt kagome stir beside him and knew that she was awake. He just wasn't ready to let her go. She felt so good on the side of him.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're awake, and I trust you had a good rest." Inuyasha said

"Oh yes I did. That's the best sleep I've had in days." Said kagome

_Liar that's the best sleep you had in your life._ A voice in her head told her.

"I'm glad you were dosing off at the wheel last night."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was being careless."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "So am I still going the right way?"

"Hmmm? Oh let me check…… Yea we're still going the right way."

"good." He said.

Inuyasha talked the rest of the way and after about two hours they pulled up in the driveway of the lake house. The Casamia, kagome's parents' lake house was poised on a private lot with a view overlooking the beautiful green- blue waters of the lake. The Casamia was a masterpiece of contemporary design, a lake paradise set in five lush acres and completely surrounded by trees and bushes, creating a relaxing and peaceful setting.

"Wow! This is amazing!" said inuyasha.

"I know." Said kagome smiling. "I get the same reaction every time I come here"

"Hmmmmm? What's going on? - Oh whoa! This is it?" asked miroku.

"Oh- yeah we're here" said sango yawning.

"Well let's go and get settled in." said kagome

"okay." Said the others

They gang went inside and got settled in and figured out which room they wanted. Kagome went to her usual room on the bottom floor looking out at the lake. Sango took the room on the top floor looking out at the trees and miroku took the room across from sango's. Inuyasha took the room across from kagome's. They unpacked their stuff and went out into the kitchen to look for food. Kagome and sango decided that they were going to cook tonight. The girls decided that they were too tired and made some Ramen for them to eat.

"Mmmm….this is great stuff." Said inuyasha

"Yea you bet. Ramen is the best." Said miroku

"Hey, kagome? What is wrong with that Barbra chick? Is she always so stuck up and mean?" asked inuyasha

"Oh...Barbra. No she just doesn't like me very much. She acts nice sometimes but that's only when she wants a favor or something."

"What's the matter? What did you bump into Barbra today?" asked sango

"Yeah. She came to me and said hi but she only wanted me to introduce inuyasha to her. Then she started being mean and making me mad." kagome said. "You should have heard her, '_so kagome is this your boyfriend? Oh of course not! What was I thinking? No one would be interested in you'..._Blah blah blah. Oh! She makes me so sick!"

"She didn't really say that did she? I hate that girl with a passion!" said sango with disgust for Barbra clear in her voice.

"Oh yea she said that" said kagome. "well! Any way let's forget about Barbra and take a dip in the lake huh?"

"You got it. I could use a swim right about now." Said inuyasha and miroku

"Okay. That's settled." Said the girls

With that the girls looked at each other and raced for their rooms and grabbed their bathing suits and closed the door. Ten minutes later everyone was changed and heading for the lake. Inuyasha spotted a dock and ran for it jumping off into the lake.

"Whew! Oh boy does that water feel good!"

"are you sure?"

"yes kagome, I'm sure. Come on in!"

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay up here for a while."

"ok. But wait come here I have a question to ask."

Kagome walked over to the dock were inuyasha was.

"yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked inuyasha

"No. I don't" said kagome

"Why?" asked inuyasha

"Because no one wants to like me that's all."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. What guy wouldn't like you? Your pretty and nice and considerate. So stop lying and tell me the truth. You have a boyfriend.

Inuyasha was hoping that she would say yes she has a boyfriend. that way he would have to stop himself for falling for her.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. ok?" said kagome

"oh ok good."

"Why did you ask?" said kagome

"So you wouldn't get mad if I did this-"

Inuyasha pulled up on the dock and got up and kissed kagome.

"Ready to go in the water? Because I'm getting kind of hot all of a sudden. I think I need to cool off." Asked inuyasha.

Kagome shocked and excited by the kiss decided that she wouldn't mind if he kissed her all day. She decided that while she was on this trip she would be inuyasha's girlfriend. Well sort of.

"I think I can help you with that." Smiled kagome

Kagome wriggled out of inuyasha's embrace and pushed him.

SPLASH!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha was in the lake.

"oh! Ok two can play that game!" said inuyasha

Inuyasha sprung out onto the dock and ran for kagome. Kagome screamed and ran. Laughing she and inuyasha were running around, inuyasha trying to catch kagome and kagome trying to run away from inuyasha. Kagome ran in sango and miroku's direction.

Sango and miroku saw the whole thing. Inuyasha and kagome kissed!

"well miroku looks like your plan worked." Said sango

"sure does." Said miroku

"they're a good couple."

"yes and so are we." Said miroku

Sango looked at miroku and saw that he was serious. She smile and said "I think we are to."

Miroku looked at sango and smiled, knowing that he would be very happy with sango.

"miroku! Help me would ya!" said a laughing inuyasha.

Miroku saw kagome running in his direction and grabbed her and they both fell on the floor with a thud.

"that's not fair!" said a laughing kagome "sango help me!"

Sango ran toward inuyasha and they both fell to the ground with a thud.

" ok this is how we're playing now huh!" smiled inuyasha

Kagome pushed miroku off her and ran. Miroku got up and followed. So did sango and inuyasha. Miroku decided that it would be better if he went after sango. And off he went after sango. Miroku grabbed sango put her over his shoulder and made for the dock on the lake. Sango bubbling over with laughter screamed, "Kagome inuyasha is right behind you!" It was too late, inuyasha caught kagome and they fell to the floor. Kagome got up and pinned inuyasha on his back to the floor.

"I caught you" said kagome, breathless.

"No you didn't." said inuyasha as he scooped her up and headed for the lake.

Inuyasha and the gang played around for the rest of the day and headed inside to get cleaned up and to go eat. Later on that night there was an un expected thunderstorm and kagome stirred in her bed afraid of the lightening. A sharp bolt of lightning shot up from the ground and kagome screamed as the loud crash of thunder followed. Kagome sat up in bed and looked around when the power went out. She was terrified and she could feel the tears running from her eyes, but she didn't care. She was scared and alone in the dark. No one could see her.

Inuyasha sharply sat up in his bed at the sound of a screaming girl._ Kagome!_ He sprung out of his bed and felt for the door, it was too dark to see. The power was out. He found the handle of the door and opened it and walked through and felt for kagome's door. He walked in. another flash of lightning revealed a curled up figure on the bed. _Kagome_. he went over to the bed and whispered into the darkness, "kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked around and recognized that soothing voice. _Inuyasha!_ She got up and ran into his arms seeking comfort and finding it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

Inuyasha held kagome trying to comfort her. She was trembling all over.

"Don't worry about it" he told her.

Another flash of lightning came and then the loud rumble of the thunder followed. Kagome flinched and squeezed inuyasha and tried to get closer to him. Inuyasha was bare back and she could feel his muscles, strong and well formed. She couldn't help herself; it was as if her body had its own mind. She reached up and touched his chest, running her fingers down his chest. Inuyasha turned and kissed her on her forehead. "come let's get you to bed." He whispered. Kagome didn't want him to go. "stay with me please." She whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kagome didn't want him to go. "stay with me please." She whispered back.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he stay or should he go? Inuyasha let out a breath and looked down at kagome. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked.

"yes I do want you to stay, I'm scared and I don't want to be alone. Please?" she said.

Inuyasha thought about it some more. He really liked kagome and he didn't want to leave her all alone in the dark. In fact he wanted to stay with her for as long as he could. This thought made inuyasha a little angry. '_How could his feelings be this deep for a girl he just met?_' He asked himself. Inuyasha pushed the thought out of his mind and focused back on kagome's question. "sure I'll stay" he said "if that's what you really want."

"thank you inuyasha" she said quietly. "I appreciate what you are doing for me."

"no problem kagome."

Inuyasha got up and felt his way around to the other side of the bed, laid down and relaxed on the pillow with his hands behind his head.

Kagome, still sitting up in the bed, turned and looked at inuyasha laying on the pillow. '_He was so handsome' _she thought to herself. Kagome smiled and relaxed, bringing up her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. As another growl of thunder came, kagome noticed that she was no longer scared, she felt safe and comfortable with inuyasha next to her in the bed, and it was as if she knew him forever. This thought scared her. 'How could she have these feelings with a person she just met?'. Another roll of thunder brought kagome back to earth and she trembled with fear.

Inuyasha laid there watching kagome as she relaxed and just sat there. As the thunder came again and he saw her begin to tremble, he reached and pulled her onto his chest and held her shaking form there, comforting her. "Its ok kagome I'm right here, just relax."

She heard his soothing voice through the room and she began to relax. Trying to get more comfortable, kagome moved closer to inuyasha and fixed her head so that she lay on inuyasha's muscular chest. "Thanks for staying here with me inuyasha." She said. Kagome propped up on one arm and looked at inuyasha and smiled. She then reached out and took inuyasha's face and she kissed him, then she smiled and lay down.

Inuyasha was shocked! Kagome had kissed him so sweetly and he loved every minute of it! she had melted his insides with one kiss and he couldn't stop himself from wanting more and more of her kisses all over his body. Just thinking about it made him get hard. He wanted her badly but he didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to.

God she wanted him badly! She didn't know what possessed her to kiss inuyasha, but oh! The kiss was like honey! She wanted to kiss him all over, every inch of his beautiful, muscular, tanned body. Never before had any boy awakened this side of her and it felt so right to be in his arms. Kagome moved a little to get more comfortable. God how she loved the feel of inuyasha's skin and his bare chest! Kagome took her hands and she ran them over inuyasha's chest outlining every muscle with her fingertips. She heard inuyasha's sharp intake of breath, but she didn't stop caressing inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome!" inuyasha said in a strained voice. "If you keep that up I will not be responsible for my reactions, okay?" he continued. "Do you know what that's doing to me?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Let me show you what you did to me." He replied.

He took kagome's hand and guided it to his arousal. Kagome gasped at the size of him. She didn't know that a simple touch could do that to him. "I-I did that to you? Just by touching you?"

"yes…"

Inuyasha chuckled at the surprised look on kagome's face. He leaned close and kissed her on the forehead. "don't worry I won't take advantage of you and make you do anything." He said. This time her kissed her on the lips and laid back on the pillow. Kagome joined him and laid back on top of inuyasha's chest, listening to his heart beat in unison with hers. She ached with need for him to be inside her and kissing her all over. Kagome decided that she wanted inuyasha and she was going to have him.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as kagome came on top of him and laid her body over his. His body lit a fire as kagome started placing sweet little kisses all over his chest. "Kagome!" inuyasha said huskily. "what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"yes I do. I want you and I'm going to make love to you." she said.

"W-what? Are you sure that's what you want?" he said.

Kagome could feel inuyasha's arousal and she smiled at the need she saw in his eyes. He wanted her and he was going to have her. "yes" she said breathlessly, "it's what I want."

Inuyasha became alive with desire and swept kagome underneath him and kisses her with all the emotion that he was feeling.

"tell me what you like," he said. "when I touch you….tell me."

"anything you do. Any place you touch—"

Her head fell back as he put his open mouth against her throat. She tasted like wild honey; he scent made his head spin.

A surge of emotion he never felt before shot through him.

"Kagome," he whispered. It was all he trusted himself to say, there was no more, the words just out of reach, but for now her name was enough. He said it again as he ran a finger over the taut outline of her nipple beneath the cotton fabric of her gown, then sucked into his mouth.

A wild sob of pleasure burst from kagome's throat. She clasped inuyasha's head, her fingers tunneling into his hair as she arched against him.

Her body was on fire. Her breasts tingled. She could feel liquid heat between her thighs. She wanted to feel inuyasha's hand there. Between her legs. Was she evil for wanting such a thing? It didn't matter. She couldn't ask. She'd never—"

She didn't have to.

His hand slid under her nightgown, his callused fingers deliciously rough against her ankle. Her calf. Her knee.

"Inuyasha?" she said shakily. "Oh, God, Inuyasha….."

His hand stilled. She felt his entire body tighten.

"Kagome," he said hoarsely. "Honey, if you want me to stop, tell me now."

She stared at him for a long moment. Then she touched a hand to his cheek.

"Don't stop," she said he voice so low he could hardly hear it. "I want—I want you to touch me everywhere. I need—I need—"her breath caught. "Don't hold back. Do everything. Show me everything. That's what I want, Inuyasha."

The whispered plea raced through him like a flame touched to kindling. Inuyasha kissed her hard, slanting his mouth over hers again and again. He nipped her bottom lip, groaned when he felt the first, delicate slide of her tongue against his.

The last bonds of restraint slipped away.

He fumbled as he started unbuttoning her nightdress and realized that he couldn't deal with the buttons now. His fingers felt too big, too clumsy. With a growl, Inuyasha hooked his fingers into the demure neckline and tore it open down to her waist. He dipped his head, kissed her breasts, licked her honeyed pink nipples.

Kagome went wild in his arms. Her head thrashed against the pillow; her hair slid over it like silk. He kept his eyes on her face as he cupped her breasts and feathered his thumbs over the tips. She cried out; her dark lashes fell to her cheeks, flushed the pale rose of a shell tossed on shore by a storm.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

He wanted to tear off the rest of her nightdress. Rip off his clothes. Bury himself deep in kagome's warmth.

He couldn't. He wanted it to be perfect. He forced himself to slow down. To undo the rest of the buttons of the nightgown one by one, then fold back the edges. She was naked now, his kagome was completely exposed to his eyes.

God she was lovely! Her skin was the color of richest cream.

He kissed her belly. Her navel. Slid his hands beneath her and lifted her to him.

"Inuyasha?" her voice shook.

She said his name again as he moved lower, kissing his way down to her most intimate part. Suddenly she reared up, hands outstretched to stop him. He caught her wrists, kissed her fingers, eased her back down against the pillows.

"I want to taste you, kagome"

She shook her head, "no it's wrong. You mustn't—"

"How can it be wrong for me to worship you with my body?" he bent down, kissed her eyes, her mouth, her breasts. "Every part of you is beautiful, sweetheart. This part, this hidden flower, is the most beautiful of all, because It belongs only to me. To me, kagome. To—"

She cried out as he opened her to him, stroked the delicate flesh within, then put his mouth to her. She half rose off of the bed; she fell back, sobbing with pleasure.

Inuyasha lifted his head. Kissed her mouth. Let her taste their passion on his lips. "let go," he whispered. "do it for me sweetheart. Just let go."

"I can't," she said " I can't inuyasha—"

He kissed her again, slid his hands between her thighs and stroked her, and all once she cried out and shuddered in his arms.

"inuyasha," kagome said, and she broke free of the earth. Her senses span wildly.

Inuyasha said her name. Entered her. Sank deep, deep into her silken heat. After that there was only ecstasy.

Kagome woke to the familiar scent of inuyasha and she smiled when he woke and looked at her.

"morning handsome."

"morning beautiful."

"did you sleep good last night?" inuyasha asked with a lazy smile.

"Oh yes! My best ever!.. how about you?"

"mine was beautiful, never felt better."

"Mmmm..good to know." She said satisfied.

Inuyasha got up and swung kagome up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"we're going to take a shower and get ready for breakfast" said inuyasha when kagome looked questioningly at him.

"oh…ok" said kagome with a smile.

Inuyasha and kagome took a shower and went out to breakfast. The gang spent the day playing around and dancing.

Two weeks went by very fast. The gang had done all kinds of activities to keep themselves occupied and had a blast swimming in the lake. As kagome packed her bag and gave it to inuyasha to put into the car, she looked out of the window at the lake. It was a beautiful vacation and she wouldn't change anything if she could. She and inuyasha were going steady and so was miroku and sango. They all made very nice couples. Kagome walked downstairs and left the house and locked the door and looked back one last time before she left, at the lake house, where precious memories would always remain. She turned and headed towards the car where inuyasha, miroku and sango waited for her. She couldn't help to think about their next vacation. _Boy was it going to be better than this one! She could hardly wait!!_

Thnks guys for being so patient with me!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
